


I’m a (blood) sucker for you

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at supernatural humor, BONUS CHAP IS HERE! sorry it took me so long aaaaa, Back at it again with a new skz supernatural fic !!, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys Kissing, Chapter 5 is my fave ovo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant!Seungmin, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, From chapter 3 onward the story Really gets goin, Gradually falling in love, Human!Chan - Freeform, Humor, It’s all completed, It’s over!! Yeet!! Check out the finished product y’all uwu, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Submissive!Chan, Tags for the LAST chapter specifically:, Tooth-rotting fluff (also eventually), Twilight Parody (kind of), also im pretty proud of this as a whole so mayb consider checking this out uwu, also psa: this fic is DONE!, chan is a twilight stan, chan is pure of heart dumb of ass and can do no wrong, consensual vampire bites, goofy chan, hes a panicked gay VAMPIRE, i got inspired for this after the vampire side effects stage, i know seungchan is a rare pair but....pls give this ship a chance, is vampire humor a thing? I sure hope it is now, ive only seen snippets of the first film and yet...Here I Am, more like: acquaintances to lovers, my first seungchan hehe, seungmin is not only a panicked gay, the first 2 chaps are kind of a twilight parody but then it becomes its own thing, their dynamic is so good, there’s no smut but just...as a vibe I guess idk, this fic is officially over uwu pls enjoy the legit finished product, this fic is very lighthearted uwu, this isn’t terribly long so more like medium burn, u dont need ANY previous knowledge of twilight btw, vampire!Seungmin, will be updated every couple days, you know The One........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “You said you know my secret,” Seungmin began, voice no more than a rumbling growl. Chan nodded, wordlessly.“Say it.” Seungmin muttered, as he stalked up to Chan’s back. “Out loud.”With his supernatural hearing, he acutely heard Chan gulp. Hard.“You’re...iron deficient.” Chan said, after an inordinately long dramatic pause. And with the utmost certainty.Seungmin choked on nothing. He jumped away from Chan’s back as if he’d been burned with a bolt of silver. “W-wait,what?I thought you knew I’m a vampire.”Chan gasped, loud and shrill enough to be considered a shriek. He still doesn’t look afraid, and that scares Seungmin more than any sharpened stake would. “You’re avampire?!”Or: The one where Seungmin is very much a teenage vampire, and Chan is very much a Twilight-obsessedhuman.And a minor-except-not-minor-at-all vampire fanboy. So what does Seungmin take it upon himself to do, being the Grade A creature of the night he is? Why, accidentally divulge his supernatural secret to Chan, of course!Seungmin is the worst vampire to ever not-live, but maybe that’s ok. In fact, it’sdefinitelyok, now that a certain human is by his side.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 131
Kudos: 529





	1. Russian Roulette

Being a teenage vampire sounds pretty cool, right?

****

Jumping across campus, bounding from roof to roof with your preternatural agility? 

****

Winning every track competition with your super speed? 

****

Beating _all_ the annoying jocks at arm wrestling with your insurmountable superhuman strength? 

****

Drinking all the campus assholes dry? Becoming a faceless vigilante and keeping the school grounds safe?

****

Except...not so much. Alas, for poor Kim Seungmin, his secret supernatural identity is not so glamorous. Because it’s exactly that—a _secret._ No one knows Seungmin is a vampire, and he vastly prefers it that way. He doubts the general student body at his school would take too kindly to knowing a _blood sucker_ walks among them. Or _believe_ him, for that matter, if he did strut around spouting off about his supernatural secret.

****

So Seungmin plays the role of human, day in and day out. He even sleepily picks at his lunch in the cafeteria, to _really_ sell the _tired college student_ part. He even brings a pastel lilac Hydroflask with him to each period, peppered with holographic vinyl stickers. And, sure, it’s filled with fridge-chilled blood, but nobody needs to _know_ that. And luckily Seungmin isn't a messy drinker, lest his chin and mouth be stained in a constant sheen of sanguine and effectively ruin his carefully crafted human persona. And even more luckily, no one bats an eye at his unnaturally pale skin or frigid body temperature. Or the fact that nobody has ever even _seen_ Seungmin so much as swallow a bite of food. 

****

Everyone accepts him without question. Everyone, except _one._

****

Seungmin’s lab partner, Chan. 

****

“Hey Seungmin!” Chan chirped, like clockwork, as the start of their lecture neared. He skipped over to their assigned lab table, and sunk down in the single unoccupied chair. “You look extra pale today. You sure you’re alright?” 

****

Of _course_ he looks extra pale today. It’s not like the harsh fluorescent lab lights do his pallid skin any favors. They even exacerbate the unnaturally grey-tint of his veins. Perfect. Not only does Seungmin have to go through an infinite loop of college because he's trapped in never-ending teenage years, but outdated university lighting has it out for him. 

****

Seungmin forced a strained, tight-lipped smile. “I’m _fine.”_ He gritted past the plastered-on grin. _Stop asking everyday,_ he wanted to scream. _Stop meddling!_

****

But Chan never stops. Ever. Everyday, he asks Seungmin _some_ variety of health-related query. 

****

_“You feel so cold!”_ After their fingers accidentally brush, while reaching for the same beaker. _“Do you want me to bring you a pair of mittens next class?”_

****

_“Oh, no thank you.”_ Seungmin responds every time, polite yet equally exasperated. Thinly veiled pleas for Chan to _take the damn hint._ Why can’t Chan just _stop_ asking questions!? Is he _trying_ to blow Seungmin’s cover?!

****

Sure, Chan is inherently sweet and caring, but it’s not like he and Seungmin are _friends._ They’re _desk_ partners, who occasionally engage in slightly-awkward banter due to their close proximity. That’s _it._

****

Chan quirked a smile, and unzipped his backpack. “If you say so!” 

****

He does say so! Every damn time!

****

Seungmin almost sighed in relief. He thought Chan was about to drop the subject.

****

Poor, naive Seungmin. 

****

“But I swear, sometimes I don’t understand why you keep that secret of yours.” 

****

The pencil held delicately between Seungmin’s fingers cracked clean in two. With too much ease and power for a mere _human’s_ prowess. Chan didn’t see, with how he’s got his head stuffed in his backpack, rooting around and blissfully ignorant. But Seungmin’s writing utensil is now splintered and maimed from the burst of his super strength, currently laying limp and useless on his opened notebook. 

****

His eyes are wide, and horrified. _Terrified._ If he had a heart it’d be racing, but the shaking pants heaved from his chest are taking its place. 

****

Seungmin is hyperventilating at his chemistry desk, because of Chan’s admission. Because of Chan casually denouncing Seungmin for his _secret._

****

_He knows._

****

How does he know?! It’s not possible! Seungmin’s _never_ told anyone, never visibly drank so much as a _sip_ of blood around his peers, and never showcased his powers! Even by accident! Even when he’s running late to class, he keeps his superspeed purposefully subdued! Even during his mandatory physical education class, he made sure his inhuman strength was in check while tossing around footballs! 

****

He’s never given away _any_ clues that he’s an undead bloodsucker! None! Well, he supposes he did _now,_ if the broken pencil on his desk means anything. But Chan didn’t see. So it didn’t count. 

****

_It doesn’t make sense!_ Seungmin shrieked internally, racking his brain for _some_ plausible explanation for Chan figuring him out. Chan isn’t a vampire himself, that much is clear. In spite of his skin being a shade pale enough to compete with Seungmin’s flesh, the vampire can still hear his heart pumping away in his chest. Clear as day, like a drum beat. He can smell his blood, flowing in his veins. Fruity and earthy. Sweet, like him. Sugary. Chan is human, through and through. 

****

And _he_ knows Seungmin _isn’t._

****

Seungmin doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t have time to attempt to. Kim Seungmin is in full-on damage control mode right now, despite his world feeling as splintered as the snapped pencil on his desk. This is _bad,_ and he needs to do everything in his power to keep Chan mum on the whole _‘hey, you know Kim Seungmin? Sophomore? Yeah, he’s undead. And drinks blood. Sure, I’ll post flyers around campus with his face on it!’_ front.

****

“Chan,” Seungmin growled, as his desk partner finally righted himself from fumbling in his bag. He now has a plethora of notebooks, pens, and other miscellaneous stationery items spread across his section of the table. He looks as happy as a clam, as he turned to meet Seungmin’s hardened gaze. He doesn’t look perturbed at all. Or afraid. It makes Seungmin want to cry. If only he could.

****

“Hm?” Chan hummed, prodding Seungmin to continue. 

****

Seungmin sucked in a shivering breath, out of habit. He doesn't even need to breathe, let alone hyperventilate, but his frantic energy is bringing out his forgotten human habits. “Meet me in the woods after school today. I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

****

Chan’s brows furrowed, along with the pursing of his lips. He suddenly looks worried. Genuinely concerned, and Seungmin’s terror shifted. Became something more along the lines of resigned. Accepting. 

****

“Of course, Seungmin.” He said, with the utmost seriousness.

****

“I’ll meet you later.” 

**_  
  
  
_**

(㇏(●╥╥●)ノ)

**_  
  
  
  
_**

The forest on the outskirts of campus is _huge._ An untamed, unkempt wilderness, mere feet away from picture perfect academia. Stackstone humanity, manicured and polished, juxtaposed with primordial nature running verdant and rampant just past the border of the grant land. The woodland is foggy and damp, perpetually shrouded with a thick blanket of low hanging mist. It’s cold, too. But that doesn’t bother Seungmin much. Never has. 

****

Seungmin met Chan by the neon yellow sign reading, ‘ _Enter Forest at Your Own Risk. The University Will Not Be Held Liable for Any Injuries’._ They acknowledged each other with wordless nods. They walked into the densely packed woods in silence. The only sound being the occasional snapping of a twig under their shoes, and the steady beat of Chan’s heart thudding in Seungmin’s ears. 

****

“Is everything ok, Seungmin?” Chan finally asked, once they stopped a modest distance into the woods. The seemingly unending silence is now fully left in the past. “You looked really worried before, in class.” 

****

Chan has that look on his face again. The one where his brows are pinched in the middle and his lips are pouting. The one where his eyes are wide and sparkling. The one where he looks genuinely invested in Seungmin, and his well being. 

****

Seungmin sighed, and clenched his fists. Might as well get this over with. 

****

“You said you know my secret,” Seungmin began. His eyes are hard, along with his jaw. Clenched like his fists. He aimlessly walked around, out of nothing but nervous energy to _move_. His heart may have long ceased beating, but sadly for Seungmin, vampires can still feel horribly queasy. His tummy rolled and churned, twisting in sickening knots as he kept his eyes trained on the human. He prowled about, circumnavigating the sole figure of Chan like a wolf cornering its prey.

****

Chan nodded, wordlessly. His expression pulled tight, and apprehensive. He doesn’t look afraid. He looks...empathetic. _Sympathetic,_ to boot. Seungmin still doesn’t understand. Maybe he never will. 

****

“Say it.” Seungmin muttered, as he stalked up to Chan’s back. He hovered behind the shell of the human’s ear, and he saw goosebumps rise on the flesh of his nape. “Out loud.” His voice is no more than a growl, rumbling from the back of his throat. 

****

With his supernatural hearing, he acutely heard Chan gulp. _Hard_. 

****

“You’re...iron deficient.” Chan said, after an inordinately long dramatic pause. And with the utmost certainty. 

****

Seungmin choked on nothing. He jumped away from Chan’s back as if he’d been burned with a bolt of silver. The next words he coughed out are simply the byproduct of his brain on nothing but autopilot. No logical thinking to be seen. No _thinking_ to be seen. 

****

“W-wait, _what?_ I thought you knew I’m a vampire.” 

****

Chan gasped, loud and shrill enough to be considered a shriek. He whipped around, now staring at Seungmin with eyes wide and lips unhinged. He still doesn’t look afraid, and that scares Seungmin more than any sharpened stake would. “You’re a _vampire?!”_

****

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

****

Seungmin didn’t say anything in response. _Couldn’t_ force himself to say anything.

****

“And here I was thinking you just needed some vitamin c tablets! That makes _so_ much more sense!” Chan kept on, not missing a beat. Even in the wake of Seungmin’s expression of pure, unadulterated horror. And what's worse, Seungmin admitting to being a _vampire_ apparently makes more sense to Chan than him being in severe need of _iron supplements?!_ What's wrong with this kid?! 

****

Uh oh. Seungmin may or may not have just made a _huge_ mistake. Just kidding—he _definitely_ made an enormous mistake. The biggest mistake of his undead life, actually. Which is saying something, because he has a whole immortal existence ahead of him to make as many stupid mistakes as his frozen heart desires. And here he is, casually making _the_ biggest vampire blunder _imaginable. Telling_ a human you’re a vampire? _Unprompted?_ Yeah, not very high on the “ _list of things all vampires should do to protect their identity”._ He has to back pedal, and _fast._

****

“No? No! No, I’m _totally_ not a vampire.” _Make it sound_ more _unconvincing, why don’t you!_ He screamed at his subconscious, for steering him into such dangerous, uncharted waters. 

****

Chan wasn’t hearing it. His eyes are still wide and they’re glittering with happiness. With _happiness._ “Yes you are!” He cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child on Christmas day. “You just said so yourself! Is _that_ why you’re so pale and cold and—”

****

Seungmin snarled, and smacked his hands to his cheeks. In utter defeat. He dug this hole, so now he has to lie in it. Even if it kills him; which it _very_ well might, depending on the human before him.

****

How could he have been so _stupid?_

****

“ _Fine!”_ He barked, but it sounded broken to the core. “I’m a vampire, I admit it! Are you happy?!” 

****

Chan met Seungmin with a smile that sent shivers down his spine. He gave a _vampire_ chills.

****

“More than you know, Seungmin.”

****

And it was at this very moment Seungmin realized, even more than he did before, that he fucked up.

****

Big time.


	2. Sunny Side Up

“Are you  _ really  _ a vampire?” Chan asked, breathlessly. They moved spots in the forest, now both boys sitting on a felled oak trunk by the mouth of the wood. Knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder. Undead and human. 

__

Seungmin still has his face buried in his hands, but he sighed nonetheless. Weighty and thick, it blew back against his palms and sent the frigid puff right into his face. Right into the seams of his eyes, shut tight to the point of seeing abstract white splotches dance in his vision. 

__

“Yes,” he muttered, hoping it would be sufficient enough for Chan. 

__

Seungmin wants to stake himself, honestly. He can't  _ believe  _ he fucked up so royally. Chan  _ knows  _ he’s a vampire now. He knows! And he didn’t before, but  _ now  _ he does, because Seungmin is an idiot who can’t think critically under pressure, even after all these years. He's quite literally the biggest dumbass to ever live, and he's  _ immortal.  _ So that's saying something. Quite the accomplishment, if he does say so himself. 

__

And thankfully—or  _ not  _ thankfully, given the current circumstances—his confirmation was audible. Chan vibrated in place, sending the ancient trunk beneath their thighs shaking and rolling. He squealed. Literally, squealed. Seungmin heard it, even over the roar of regret plugging up his ears. Through the din of Chan's heart fluttering in his chest. He can’t  _ believe  _ he got himself into this mess! What kind of self-respecting vampire  _ willingly  _ outs themself to a human! 

__

The worst vampire ever, that’s who. By the name of Kim Seungmin. 

__

“That’s  _ amazing!”  _ Chan cooed, continuing to bounce in excitement. Seungmin can only imagine how the knobby bark of the oak must be digging into his butt right about now. “I  _ love  _ vampires! Don’t worry Seungmin, your secret is safe with me!” 

__

Chan took it upon himself to throw an arm around Seungmin’s hunched shoulders, and the vampire jumped. The  _ vampire  _ jumped. But Chan is nothing if not genuine in every applicable regard, so his promise brought Seungmin a meager amount of comfort. Emphasis on  _ meager.  _

__

The vampire removed his hands from veiling his face. He looked up at Chan through his lashes, and said, “really? You won’t tell anyone?”

__

The human’s hair is hopelessly frizzy from the severe humidity of the woods, making his curls even more defined. Seungmin gulped at the sight.

__

He never noticed Chan has curly hair before.

__

How did he never notice Chan has curly hair, until now? 

__

Chan smiled, big and beaming. Authentic, like everything else about him. “Of course! It’ll be  _ our  _ little secret, now!” 

__

_ Our.  _ Seungmin’s never had an “our” before. Is it bad that he likes the sound of it? 

__

It probably is. He deserves to be staked, at his rate. As if that was ever in question, after today. 

__

Chan switched gears fast enough to give Seungmin whiplash. 

__

“Can you show me your fangs?” 

__

He  _ can.  _ But just because Seungmin can, doesn’t mean he should. If there’s anything he learned after this debacle, it’s  _ that.  _ But Chan sounds so eager and hopeful, and Seungmin couldn’t say no. There’s no point anyways; Chan already  _ knows.  _ And it’s suddenly not terrifying anymore. 

__

Which is terrifying in and of itself. 

__

But with that thought in mind, Seungmin shifted on the log. Turned so now he’s facing Chan dead on. The human kept his hand resting on the round of Seungmin’s shoulder despite the change in his positioning. Seungmin had no immediate intentions to remove it, anyways.

__

He focused, pooling energy in his gut. And then, he felt  _ it.  _ The sensation of his fangs growing in his mouth, soon digging into the plump flesh of his bottom lip. 

__

Seungmin opened his eyes, and his mouth. 

__

Chan gasped, amazed, and scooted closer for a better look.

__

“ _ Woah,”  _ he sounds breathless again. Awestruck, as he gazes wide-eyed into Seungmin’s open jaws. At the two dagger-like canines now present in his maw. “You  _ are  _ the real deal. That’s  _ sick!”  _

__

Seungmin shook his head, good naturedly.  _ Well, that’s certainly one way to describe it.  _

__

Seungmin snapped his mouth shut, as Chan began to stick a prodding fingertip past his parted lips. With little effort, Seungmin’s fangs retracted just as quickly as they'd arrived. Chan grumbled, but was overall undeterred. 

__

“Can I ask you some questions?” 

__

Seungmin nodded, “sure.” He expected as much, from someone as overzealous about anything and  _ everything,  _ like Chan. 

__

“How old are you?”

__

_ Of course,  _ Seungmin thought.  _ How predictable.  _

__

“Thirty five.” He answered. 

__

Chan’s brows scrunched up, seemingly in disappointment. “But I thought all vampires are like...a hundred years old. Or a  _ thousand  _ years old.” 

__

Chan’s assessment of vampiric age isn't completely skewed, if Seungmin were to be honest. Most vampires  _ are  _ fifty plus years old. A hundred plus.  _ A thousand  _ plus. He's just got the wrong guy. Seungmin is a baby as far as the undead are concerned, as he comes up on his fourteenth year of beastly life. He's a kid, as far as vampires go. He hates to disappoint, but he was turned in the late 90s.  _ 1990s.  _ Not 1890s. Not 1590s. 

__

“Well, you thought wrong, buddy.” Seungmin mused, with a dainty shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, at Chan's petulance. Chan continued to pout, as if severely underwhelmed. Seungmin is a tad offended, but he kept his lips upturned. He couldn't find it in himself to frown anymore. 

__

“You’re like... _ paying taxes  _ age. Not... _ watched empires fall  _ age.” 

__

Seungmin sighed for the umpteenth time that day. “The only empire I watched fall was  _ Blockbuster Video.”  _

__

Chan still seems thoroughly unimpressed. There’s no use pressing the subject, whether to defend himself (and his perfectly valid vampiric age, thank you very much!) or not. “What other questions do you have, Chan?” 

__

Chan instantly perked up, leaving his disappointment far behind. In the span of a blink, his frown is replaced with an innocent, inquisitive grin. “Do you sleep?”

__

Seungmin shook his head. “Nope.”

__

He misses it, though. Laying his head on a pillow and conking the hell out. Being purposefully unconscious for a while. Now he's all go, go, go. Never even has the opportunity to give his mind a rest. His mind works 24/7 365, and sometimes it physically pains him. Makes him wish for simpler times when his heart knew how to beat and his brain knew when to quiet. 

__

“Eat?”

__

“Nothing except blood.” 

__

He misses that, too. Eating food, cooking food. Tasting  _ everything,  _ not just copper and salt and bloody tang. Sure, blood has distinct tastes and flavor profiles, but it's not the same. Going out to eat socially, too. He  _ really  _ misses that. He supposes he could still hang out at the bars on the outskirts of campus, but it's  _ certainly _ not  _ BYOB; bring your own blood.  _ He can't just belly up to the bar with a packet of chilled A positive in hand. 

__

“Do you have powers?”

__

“Just the usual. Superspeed, superstrength. Heightened senses, the whole deal.”

__

Chan barely paused to suck in a breath. 

__

“How were you turned?”

__

“It's a long story. I'll tell you another time.” It is a long story. That is no lie to get the human off his back. And maybe he will tell Chan, one day. Not now. 

__

“Have you killed people before?”

__

Well  _ that  _ certainly took Seungmin aback. Seungmin also doesn’t know the correct answer to please the self-professed  _ vampire lover _ . “No…?” He answered truthfully, albeit audibly uneasy. While vampires are synonymous with murdering in cold blood (literally, most times), Seungmin is utterly vanilla in that regard. He’s never made the light in someone’s eyes fade under the points of his fangs. He’s never forced a  _ missing persons  _ poster into the newspaper, thanks to his monstrous exploits. And he prefers to keep it that way. 

__

Luckily, his answer seemed to satisfy Chan. Who has yet to take a breather from his barrage of questions. 

__

“Are you going to kill me?” Chan asked with a cute little tilt of his head. Too cute, for a question containing the words  _ kill _ and  _ me.  _

__

Once again, Seungmin answered truthfully. “Of course not.” 

__

Chan smiled, lopsided and impish, and said, “I know.” 

__

As if he truly had all along. Maybe he did. 

__

The thousand-pound silence of the forest lasted no more than a minute. Chan made sure of that. 

__

“Oh, I almost forgot! Do you sparkle? Like from Twilight? I  _ love  _ Twilight. I’ve seen every film like a  _ hundred  _ times, that’s why I love vampires so much! Are you like Edwar—”

__

Seungmin’s eye twitched, as he barked, “Chan!  _ Please _ ,” 

__

_ Now  _ the frown is back on Seungmin's lips, as if it had never left. But the human instantly clammed up, thankfully. Seungmin was beginning to get a headache, just from his rambling. He could feel it pooling behind his eyes and throbbing between his ears, all at the mention of the dreaded  _ T  _ word. He has a reaction formation to  _ that  _ word.  _ All  _ vampires do. 

__

So Chan is  _ that  _ kind of “vampire lover”. Ugh. Objectively the  _ worst  _ kind. Even worse than the goths who think they’re truly immortal leftovers from Edwardian London. Even worse than the humans who prick their fingers, lick it, and consider themself a full fledged vampire. Seungmin’s got his work cut out for him.

__

“For one,” he began, keeping his vexation in check, “we  _ don’t  _ sparkle. Like, at all.  _ Ever.  _ Pretty much everything in those movies are completely untrue of vampires, save for the blood drinking.” 

__

Chan visibly sulked, as if he is a child who was just told Santa isn’t real. Never was. For some reason, the sight of Chan’s visceral disappointment made Seungmin uncomfortable. Made him want to make the human smile again. 

__

Seungmin decided to shake things up, if not to rouse Chan from his immense let down. “Can I ask  _ you  _ something?”

__

Chan nodded happily, giving him the go ahead. The dopey grin pulling onto his lips allowed Seungmin’s shoulders to sag. To release the tension he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

__

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Seungmin just  _ has  _ to know. Either Chan is naive, fearless, or a  _ stupid  _ good actor. Seungmin has a suspicion it’s the former. If the serene beating of his heart is anything to go by, at least.

__

Seungmin didn’t know what he wanted reactionary wise, if he were to divulge his identity to a human. He never  _ planned  _ for it, because he never  _ planned  _ on  _ telling _ someone. He doesn’t know if he wanted screaming, crying, primal terror at its finest. Running away so fast you trip over your feet or the protruding tree roots or both. 

__

Or maybe he wanted Chan’s course of action; or _lack_ _thereof._ Just acceptance. And wanting to learn, and understand. Even a little bit of fanboying reverence. _Excitement._ Yeah. He thinks he vastly prefers Chan’s way of reacting, on second thought. 

__

Chan cracked an easy smile, and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted, honestly. “You just don’t strike me as the ‘scary’ type? You’re just...Seungmin.” He said, as if the vampire is supposed to know what on  _ earth  _ that means. 

__

He shelved the rest of his befuddlement for now, and pressed on.

“Anything else you wanna know?” Seungmin hopes he’s sated Chan’s curiosity by now. Or, at least dashed his dreams of Seungmin shining like a diamond in the sunlight. 

__

Chan tapped a finger to his chin. “I think I’m good.” 

__

Seugmin was about to jump for joy, when Chan slashed  _ his  _ hopes in two. “Oh, one last thing!” Chan mused, his expression brightening in turn. As if on instinct, his lips burst into a dimpled, cheek-splitting grin, as he turned to meet Seungmin’s expectant gaze. 

__

“Can we, you know, be friends?” 

__

Seungmin blinked, wordlessly. He thought they already  _ were  _ friends. Or at the very least, forced acquaintances who sit at the same table every class period. 

__

“Like,” Chan elaborated, as if sensing Seungmin’s confusion. “Can you be my cool vampire friend? And I’ll be your not-as-cool human friend?” 

__

Chan took his bottom lip in his teeth, as he eagerly awaited Seungmin’s response. His eyes are still bright and hope filled, and Seungmin officially felt his willpower crumble. Chan may be kind of annoying, and hyper, and have the  _ worst  _ preconceived notions about vampires, but he’s  _ cute.  _ His smile is cute, and his glittery eyes are cute. His genuine desire to be there for Seungmin and guard his secret is cute. 

__

Seungmin doesn’t think it’s possible to say no to him. 

__

Which, once again, is terrifying. 

__

“Sure,” Seungmin said, and he found himself smiling. They’re smiling at each other; one human, one not. One with a functioning heart, one not. One cold, one warm. But still smiling, in perfect unison. As if nothing differs between them. 

__

“Let’s be friends, Chan.” 

__

Oh, Seungmin.

__

If only you knew what you were getting yourself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i have any legit twilight fans in the audience pls don't be offended by seungmin's disdain for the series ajskdkf im sorry


	3. Really Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, they were roommates

Vampires exist.

****

Always have. Since the dawn of fucking time. Always hiding in the shadows, always skulking about in whatever pockets of darkness they could find.

****

Why else do you think humans are born with a natural predisposition to fear the dark? To fear things with sharp, dagger fangs?

****

Vampires exist. And one was Seungmin's college roommate. 

****

When he was human—before his heart stopped and his blood froze to glacial rivers. 

****

Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin, was his name. Seungmin had a crush on him, because he was beautiful and perfect and suave and kind. All at once.  _ Everyone _ had a crush on him; he had that air about him. That electric charisma that drew you in from one zip of eye contact. Pulled you down down down and never let you back out. And he was Seungmin's  _ roommate _ . It was like a dream, being housemates with him. The most popular, the most  _ sought  _ after boy on the entire campus was  _ Seungmin’s  _ roommate. Was his  _ friend.  _ He felt so lucky. So blessed, to be in such constant and close proximity to him. 

****

But he was a very odd roommate. As odd as he was desired. One that never seemed to sleep, in his closet-sized bedroom adjacent to Seungmin’s. His satin bed sheets and plush duvet were always crisp, and creaseless. Tucked nice and tight under his mattress, as if they've never been put to good use. He was one that never utilized their dining room table or breakfast nook. Never indulged in three a.m. cereal during a midterm-week breakdown, or littered crushed beer cans across the linoleum tiling. One that never swiped any of Seungmin’s snacks from the pantry or the fridge. 

****

One that never seemed to eat at all. 

****

He was as weird as he was kind, however. And he trusted Seungmin, like the human trusted him. Liked Seungmin, as the human liked him. 

****

Trusted him enough to sit him down one day. A stormy Thursday in May. A week and half before the end of the semester. Seungmin remembers it like it was yesterday. They sat on the chewed up, fraying sofa in their dorm living room. Sat knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder. Hyunjin was so cold. It always struck Seungmin as odd. Just like everything else about him.

****

_ “I'm not…normal.”  _ Hyunjin had said, and he sounded nervous. Maybe even guilty.

****

Seungmin remembers barking out a laugh. It wasn't news, what Hyunjin said. But he didn't want to make him feel any worse than he was already letting on. So he replied with a soft,  _ “That's not true.”  _

****

Seungmin didn't know it yet, but he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

****

Hyunjin’s lips quirked up, but it wasn't a smile. Not at all. 

****

_ “I'm not human.”  _ he said it so casually. Like he was merely pointing out a particularly dreary storm cloud outside their window. 

****

Then, Seungmin’s heart stuttered. He remembers it, how the muscle faltered before regaining rhythm.  _ What does he mean?  _ he recalls thinking, in the face of Hyunjin’s statement.  _ What could he possibly mean?  _

****

_ “I care about you, Seungmin. So I want you to know what I am.”  _ Hyunjin continued, turning on the tattered couch so he faced Seungmin dead on. Seungmin swears, even all these years later, that his eyes appeared red. Split second pyres of flame confined within his irises. They were gone in a blink, with the next time Hyunjin opened his eyes. 

****

_ “I'm not...good.”  _ He said it as if Seungmin was supposed to understand what that could have meant. 

****

_ “I'm a vampire.”  _

****

There it was. The moment Seungmin's world shattered into 37 incongruous pieces around him. Preconceived notions and shards of prosaic reality withered into nothingness, with Hyunjin's confession.

****

It made no sense, yet at the same time it explained everything. All his quirks. It all made sense and yet in the same breath Seungmin couldn't believe his ears. 

****

_ “No you're not.”  _ Seungmin declared, out of nothing except a compulsion to keep that forced knot of reality secured. 

****

He believed Hyunjin as soon as he’d said it, but his rational brain did not allow him to immediately succumb. He’d never seen blood splatters or sun-blotting curtains in Hyunjin’s room. He’s never seen him slash an innocent's throat or cower in the face of the summer sun. But Seungmin believed him, that he was a vampire. Maybe that’s why everyone with a pulse was so drawn to him. Why  _ Seungmin  _ dreamed about him at least twice a week. Somehow, him being a vampire clarified the human mystery that was Hwang Hyunjin. The  _ inhuman _ mystery that was Hwang Hyunjin. 

****

Hyunjin chuckled, but like the ghost of his smile there was no genuine amusement behind it. 

****

_ “Yes I am.”  _ The confirmation was so simple, Seungmin almost tipped right off the sofa. It was as if the three words had a physicality to them, and took Seungmin’s lungs in hand and  _ squeezed.  _

****

The next time Seungmin turned to look at Hyunjin, through eyes cloudy like the greyed sky, he saw them. Fangs. Tiny inhuman points peeking out from behind his plush lips. They weren’t there five minutes ago. Two minutes ago.  _ One  _ minute ago. He’d never seen them before, for as long as he’d known Hyunjin. 

****

Hyunjin had always been famous for his lips. They were notoriously plump and kissable and perfect. And then, there were fangs greeting Seungmin from behind the impeccable flesh. 

****

Seungmin remembers how his breath stopped. How his heart stopped. How  _ everything _ stopped. He believed it but he didn’t. His addled brain was fighting an internal battle between acceptance and steadfast refusal and no side was winning. It was a distinct draw, and that was the catalyst. The turning point. Plummeting off a proverbial cliff with no safety net and no parachute. With no way back. 

****

He remembers how he took it upon himself to make the worst decision of his human life. 

****

_ “I-if you're a vampire,”  _ Seungmin sputtered past the lump in his constricted throat. His mind was chugging along like a steam train with a faulty engine. He didn’t even know what he was saying. It just came out, like someone else was flipping the levers and buttons on the control panel of his brain.  _ “Then turn me. Make me like you.” _

****

He doesn't know why he said it. Maybe he thought that he would call Hyunjin’s bluff. Make him remove the special effect fangs from his canines, and call it a day. Turn that meeting on the couch from impossible into possible. Mythical to mundane. Make it a joke. Something to laugh over.

****

Except Hyunjin didn't laugh. 

****

Not at all. 

****

The next events happened with the speed and explosiveness of a round of bullets. With the heat and pain and accuracy. They struck Seungmin straight in the chest and jaw and neck. 

****

Hyunjin darted forward, fast. Too fast for a human. Too fast for Seungmin to duck under or escape. He cupped Seungmin’s jaw, and tilted his head back. Exposing his neck. His palm was so cold, Seungmin still remembers. Like ice. 

****

It was as if something inside Hyunjin snapped. Something recessed that was binding his composure broke and released the flood gates. Hyunjin wasn’t Hwang Hyunjin, the beautiful boy who everyone had an infatuation with, anymore. He was a vampire. A monster. A beautiful one. One that Seungmin might have been in love with, if only he could have put two and two together. But by then it was too late. Seungmin just didn't know it yet. 

****

Hyunjin hovered above Seungmin’s jugular, frigid puffs of breath making his skin prickle. The lectures from his anatomy class suddenly flooded back, seeping in between the divots left from terror and disbelief. He was  _ right  _ there, at his vein. As if Hyunjin only had eyes for it. Seungmin was scared. So scared, but he couldn't move. Couldn't slap Hyunjin’s hand off his cheek. Couldn't push him away from ghosting frosty breaths across his neck.

****

_ “Are you sure you want this, Seungmin?”  _ Hyunjin asked, and his voice sounded like a hymn. Like something holy. Had he not been paralyzed with fear, Seungmin would have sunk to his knees and prayed. 

****

He wasn't sure.  _ How  _ could he have been anything close to sure? He didn't even know what was happening. He was scared and confused and his brain felt like mush sloshing within his skull case. He didn't understand. He  _ couldn't _ have.

****

But Hyunjin was cradling his cheek like he cared. He spoke to him like he cared. Looked at him with his red-but-not eyes like he cared. Seungmin was entranced, on him. On  _ nothing  _ but him. Not even on the fangs in his mouth. 

****

He wanted to be like Hyunjin, in that very moment. Wanted to be like him in every possible way. Even if it meant exchanging his blunted canines for beastly fangs. In that second, under the hypnotizing combination of Hyunjin’s eyes and the inconceivable reality clogging up his brain, it felt right. All of it. 

****

Seungmin nodded, making Hyunjin’s hand bob as it held his jaw steady. So soft. So cold. Seungmin can never forget.

****

_ “Yes.”  _ Seungmin said. He remembers how his voice was shaking like his hands and his knees and his breath. It was storming outside the panes of their window, but Seungmin felt like he was in the vacuum of space. Everything was too still and too quiet and too static. Too cold. He remembers the goosebumps that chewed up his flesh, as Hyunjin’s thumb stroked his cheek. He whimpered, as he stared into Hyunjin’s eyes. Got lost in them, fell down them like Alice down the rabbit hole. He swore he saw red. 

****

_ “I want this. I want to be like you.”  _

****

And he did, in that very second. He really, truly did. 

****

Hyunjin’s lips twitched up again. A smile, this time. Melancholic. Wistful. Slightly regretful. Beautiful.  _ He _ was beautiful. Seungmin wanted to be beautiful like him. 

****

Hyunjin said nothing more, and Seungmin had no chance to either.

****

With a flash of the light hitting the crown of his raven hair, Hyunjin found his target.

****

He latched onto Seungmin’s throat, and the human screamed. Screamed because it  _ hurt.  _ Screamed because he  _ felt  _ those fangs slipping right into his jugular. Felt them seeping venom into his body, transmuting atoms and cells and blood into something  _ new.  _

****

Changing him, from the inside out.

****

_ You are your own world;  _ that's what Seungmin’s mother used to tell him. Humans may be insignificant little specks in the grandness of the galaxy, but we all have a universe swirling within our lungs. Importance in the beating of our hearts alone. We each have a world inside of us, despite how menial our fleeting humanity is. 

****

But for Seungmin, the inconsequential muck of blood and guts he was in some pocket of churning earth, his world was ending. The universe held behind his ribs was stuttering. Imploding. Turning to space dust in between his tendons. 

****

Hyunjin gripped him tight, as if trying to comfort him. As if trying to tell him everything will be ok through nothing but the feeling of his frigid hands cradling his cheeks. Seungmin's skin was so hot under his palms. Like the fleeting warmth of the sun in winter. Hyunjin was the night personified, and he was coming to drag that solar light down past the horizon line. Forceful darkness. Seungmin just took it. 

****

It hurt as much mentally as it did physically. He felt his life collapsing before him, the old way of living he once knew. Everything was becoming different and hot and cold and electric. Like being held down in the eye of a storm, but feeling the tendrils of lightning and icy rain pelting you from the outskirts. Encroaching closer, until it gets you too. Drowns you. Shocks you.  _ Kills you.  _

****

Seungmin screamed, as Hyunjin bit him and drank from him and changed him. 

****

He screamed until it hurt his throat more than the fangs in his flesh. 

****

He screamed until he couldn't.

****

Until the world turned black.

****

Until he woke up the next day with two dots marking the side of his neck.

****

Until he placed a trembling hand over his chest, and silence greeted him. Stillness. Never to return. 

****

And then Seungmin screamed again. And begged. 

****

Begged Hyunjin. Begged himself. 

****

He just wanted to be like him. Be pretty like him. Have people love him like they loved Hyunjin. He didn’t know he needed to become a monster to achieve that. To have a pair of fangs freeze his heart solid. 

****

_ “Be careful what you wish for,”  _ Hyunjin had quipped, as he slid a glass of velvet red across their faux-granite kitchen counter. Towards Seungmin.

****

Seungmin didn't wish. He  _ wanted.  _

****

And that was his problem. That was his downfall. 

****

Seungmin took a sip of the glass of viscous red. It slipped down his throat like ribbons of satin. Nestled warmth in his stomach. Made his brain fizzle and whizz. Felt like he inhaled smoke, and it made him dizzy. It felt good. Tasted good, too.

****

Vampires are real. Always have been. 

****

And just like that, as he chugged down a frosty glass of blood in their dorm room kitchen, Seungmin became one too. 


	4. Campfire

“Morning, Seungmin!” Chan declared, happily as ever, as he strolled into the chem room. 

__

He’s got a brown paper shopping bag in his hand, easily contrasting with the familiar yellow book bag hanging between his shoulders. As if he stopped by a department store before heading to class. 

__

“Hey, Chan.” Seungmin returned the greeting with a smile. A real smile, free from tight-lipped apprehension. It's been a full 48 hours since Seungmin told Chan his little secret, and he has to admit; so far so good. No one at school seems none the wiser, and there's no angry mob with torches and pitchforks bearing down on his dorm room. Seungmin released a loaded sigh he didn't realize he was holding, at the sight of Chan skipping into class. Like nothing changed. Like he's still normal old Seungmin, and not a vampire.

__

If Seungmin were to accidentally tell  _ anyone  _ he's a supernatural member of the undead, he's starting to feel  _ blessed  _ he picked Twilight-loving, clueless, lovely Chan. Wait, did he say lovely? 

__

He doesn't have time to unpack that. Lovely or not Chan is now addressing him. 

__

“I got you a little somethin’!” Chan chirped, as he rounded their adjoining desk and plopped down at his respective seat. Seungmin furrowed his brows, at the sight of Chan shoving his hand into the large parchment bag, now sitting pretty on the tiled floor. He got him something?  _ Why? _

__

Seungmin was about to ask, when Chan suddenly yanked said  _ something _ out from under a pile of billowy gift paper. “Tada!” He announced, now proudly brandishing a... _ scarf? _

__

He’s holding a cable knit, thick scarf in his hands. Creamy white and spotless. Plush and insulating. Not terribly cheap, from the little sheep embroidered on the label. He’s holding it out to  _ Seungmin _ . 

__

Seungmin, who is  _ past  _ the point of pure confusion at this point. He doesn’t even know  _ what  _ to think, in the face of such an out-of-the-blue offering. 

__

“Chan, wh—”

__

“Because your skin is so cold, silly!” Chan continued, bulldozing over Seungmin’s poor attempt at getting answers. His lips are pulled in a wide, beaming grin, as he unfolded the scarf in his hands. Before Seungmin could react, Chan scooted his chair closer, and reached his arms forward. Towards Seungmin. 

__

Seungmin sat there, dazed, as Chan gently draped the scarf around his shoulders. The human didn’t stop there; with movements tender and soft, he wrapped it around his neck, and laced it to hang neat over his clavicle.

__

Chan sat back, once appropriately satisfied with his handiwork. His eyes are so bright, as he gazed at Seungmin. At the creamy scarf now snugly tied and laying against his chest. He looks so happy, all from  _ looking  _ at him. 

__

Seungmin unconsciously raised a hand, and buried his fingers in the fluffy fabric snugly encasing his neck. It’s fuzzy and satiny. Supple like crushed velvet and fleecy like a cozy sweater. 

__

Seungmin’s body is cold—that’s just how he  _ is,  _ as a vampire. No heart to pump blood through his veins, to keep his flesh toasty in the face of winter’s chill. He  _ is  _ cold. Plain and simple. 

__

But as he sat limp and taken aback in his chair, as he carded a hand through the knit textile, he couldn't help but feel  _ warm.  _ Summery warmth he hasn’t felt caress his skin since he was turned. He felt it run through the blood frozen in his bones. Felt it light a fire under his petrified heart. 

__

He feels warm. Because of Chan. 

__

“Thank you, Chan.” Seungmin said, because he couldn’t manage anything more profound in his scarf-induced stupor. Is the scarf warming him? Or is it from Chan?

__

He needs some time to think about that one, that’s for sure. 

__

Chan smiled, and began to retrieve his notebooks and pencil case from his backpack. He looks so happy. Happy that  _ Seungmin  _ is happy. 

__

Seungmin wanted to ask why. Why Chan would  _ do  _ something like this for him. Something so thoughtful. So... _ kind.  _ And Seungmin would have asked just that, had it not been for the lump stopping up his throat. All he could manage was a weak whimper, as he continued to pet the downy fabric of the scarf. 

__

“I just wanted you to feel warmer.” Chan mused, absentmindedly and under his breath. As if he could  _ hear  _ Seungmin’s thoughts. The vampire is beginning to fear that he can.

__

Class is starting, and Chan began writing the date at the top of his blank notebook page. Seungmin is staring. At Chan. At his hand; at the pen lightly held between his fingers. How he occasionally twirls it between his digits. At his lips; how they’re still held in a demure, tender smile. At his eyes; how they’re sparkling, even as he gazes at the notes taking shape on the lined paper. 

__

Their professor is officially starting their lecture, but Seungmin only has eyes for Chan.

__

He unconsciously stole another languid stroke of the scarf around his neck. Soft. And warm. 

__

“I do, Chan.” Seungmin whispered, eyes locked on the human at his side. The pads of his fingers easily slipped down the rich textile of the wooly scarf, and he found himself smiling. 

__

“I feel  _ so  _ warm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah im posting this right after seungchan did a vlive together!!! Hell yeah i am !!!!! Sorry this chapter is so short uwu
> 
> Next chap is a Doozy tho so....prepare urselves (Also: sadly hyunjin will not be making another appearance in this story! I hope that isn’t disappointing ;;)


	5. Bad Dracula

It's been a week since Seungmin revealed his secret to Chan. Life admittedly hasn't changed; save for the fact Seungmin now wears the knit scarf Chan gifted him every day. But that's a change he can  _ gladly  _ accept. It's warm and soft and cozy. Despite his internal temperature staying obstinately arctic, there’s a magical physicality of the warmth of the scarf. As if there are little bonfires knit between the wool fibers, doing their darndest to thaw the permafrost beneath his pores. The heat is only skin deep, but Seungmin relishes in it. It’s the most wonderful gift he’s ever received, without question. And he'd be remiss to go to class without it tied snug around his neck. 

****

Since that day, along with the now staple scarf on his neck, Seungmin and Chan have created a routine of sorts. 

****

Chan greets him at their desk each period, and the two spend the final minutes before the lecture catching up and joking around and laughing. Sometimes the conversions are laced with a vampiric undertone, sometimes not. Seungmin revels in their banter nonetheless.

****

Sometimes Chan drinks exclusively red beverages, so Seungmin _ “doesn't feel alone.”  _ Red Gatorade or Vitamin Water. Sometimes strawberry milkshakes from the cafeteria. It's not like Seungmin brings straight up blood packs to school, but he appreciates the sentiment. However, he  _ does  _ fear Chan is pumping his body with  _ far  _ too much processed sugar on his behalf. Sometimes Chan wears short sleeves in their air conditioned classroom, so _ he  _ gets chilled. So Seungmin, and his eternally frigid body, won't feel alone. Seungmin saw the goosebumps pimple his alabaster skin, and it made his stomach pinch in spite of the human’s brave face. He told Chan he'll catch a cold at that rate, and forced him to wear sweaters for the rest of the semester. They pinky promised, so Chan  _ better  _ keep his word. 

****

And Seungmin  _ enjoys _ chatting with Chan. He enjoys his weird sense of humor, and his minor (except not so minor) obsession with vampires. He enjoys  _ Chan,  _ period. 

****

But the simplicity didn't last, and Chan made  _ sure  _ of it. Everything came to a grinding halt on Wednesday morning. Smack dab in the middle of the week. 

****

Because  _ that's _ when Chan strolled into their lecture wearing a  _ cape _ . 

****

Like a floor-grazing, crushed black velvet, red satin lined  _ cape.  _ With a theatrical, mile-high collar to boot. 

****

A cape  _ straight  _ from a Halloween store Dracula costume. Seungmin wants to be staked. Right.  _ Now.  _

****

“Chan!” Seungmin hissed, panicked. His eyes are bulging out of his skull, at the sight of Chan’s newfangled look, as the human strolled over without a care in the world. “What the hell are you wearing?!”

****

Every single pair of eyes are trained on Chan, as he glides through the aisles, velveteen cape shining under the fluorescent lights. Wide eyed stares. Confused stares. Some are amused, coupled with wicked smirks. He swears he even saw the polished eyes of phone cameras. Even their professor is blatantly staring, from his spot at the lectern.

****

Seungmin can’t sweat or feel authentic heat, but he’s suddenly  _ sweltering  _ under the knit wool of his trusty scarf. 

****

Chan’s cape is billowing with each purposeful stride he takes. With each step towards  _ Seungmin.  _ People  _ associate  _ Chan with Seungmin; always have, since they’ve been desk partners from the first day of the semester. By that virtue,  _ Chan  _ being embarrassing is a one way ticket to  _ Seungmin  _ being singled out. They’re a  _ package deal.  _ Chan is Seungmin’s problem, as far as everyone in class is concerned. 

****

And what a problem he  _ is.  _

****

It's a good thing Seungmin doesn't have a functioning blood flow, cause he  _ knows  _ his cheeks would be a neon shade of red right now. And don't even get him  _ started  _ on the speed his heart would be pounding! Ah, being undead sure has its perks. Although in the same breath, if Seungmin  _ wasn't  _ decidedly monstrous, Chan wouldn't have waltzed into class in a cape straight from  _ Dracula’s Castle.  _

****

Chan, however, seems utterly unfazed by the myriad of eyeballs focused solely on him. “Hm? Oh! It's a cape. I didn't want you to feel out of place!” 

****

Seungmin fought back the urge to scream. Or hide under his desk. Or both, in that order.

****

“Out of pla–what are you talking about?!” Seungmin is  _ trying  _ to keep his aggravation in check, he  _ really  _ is. Trying not to shriek, to keep his voice  _ below  _ a rolling boil straight from a tea kettle. But it's hard, when the entire class is staring unabashedly at  _ you  _ and  _ Count Chanula. _

****

Chan rolled his eyes, but it is distinctly good natured. “You know,” he nudged Seungmin, none too knowingly. “The  _ V _ thing?” 

****

With that, he pulled out his chair from where it was pushed under their desk, and sunk down. But not without dramatically whooshing his cape to the side, so it didn't bunch up against the backrest. 

****

Should Seungmin not be very much undead, he would've sworn this is the product of a fever dream. A severe one, at that.

****

But alas. Seungmin can't sleep, so he can't dream. He can't get ill, so no fever can’t ravage his body. This is reality, in every awful sense of the word. 

****

“Chan,  _ please  _ take the cape off.” Seungmin muttered, and it sounded vaguely like a plea. His head is down, staring at his hands wringing in his lap. For fear of seeing nothing but  _ eyes  _ trained on him, should he look up. 

****

Chan waved away his desperate request with a graceful flick of a hand. Honestly, Seungmin is surprised he doesn't have a set of cheap plastic fangs jammed in his mouth. Maybe they're stored in his pack, for later. Seungmin wouldn’t put it past him. “No way, Minnie. I told you, I don't want you to feel out of place.” 

****

Seungmin seethed, but reigned in his supernatural anger; lest he accidentally snap their desk in two, while the whole class is watching. Does Chan see Seungmin in a cape?!  _ Has  _ Seungmin ever donned such a thing?! A resounding  _ no  _ to both! Seungmin dresses like a normal college student, because that's what he  _ is!  _ Save for the whole  _ “immortal blood sucker by night”  _ deal, of course. But Seungmin is sitting in class wearing a pastel blue knit sweater and light wash jeans. Like he does  _ every day.  _ With no cape or Elizabethan ruff to be seen!

****

“You're  _ making  _ me out of place right  _ now.”  _

****

His voice is a low, rumbling growl. Threatening, and  _ animalistic.  _ Exacerbated by the grit of his teeth. He even felt his fangs itch, as if wanting to sprout from sheer irritation alone. 

****

Chan pouted, barely visible over the towering height of his collar. The thing reaches all the way up to his  _ ears  _ for goodness sake. Seungmin  _ thrives  _ off keeping a low profile, and Chan struts in with the  _ literal  _ highest profile he’s ever seen. Typical. 

****

Chan physically deflated in the wake of Seungmin’s snaps. “But I didn't want you to feel alone.” 

****

Seungmin was about to bark a retort—something along the lines of  _ “I feel pretty damn alone right now”— _ when he became acutely aware of the scarf wrapped around his neck. The scarf  _ Chan  _ gave him. Because he didn't want Seungmin to feel colder than he already is. Seungmin sighed, and scrubbed a frigid hand down his cheek. He’s not alone. He’s with  _ him.  _ He  _ has  _ him. 

****

What is he gonna do with Chan? He has such good intentions but such...bad execution. At least  _ this  _ time around. 

****

Seungmin’s fury became stale and sickening in his gut. Wilted like weeds between cracks in the pavement. 

****

“I appreciate that, Chan. Honestly. But this is... _ not  _ helping.” He tried not to look at how the light dimmed in Chan's eyes. But he felt it, like a lead bar to the chest. It hurt him, physically. The feeling of Chan’s rejection is bordering on palpable, and it's like a punch to Seungmin’s stomach. With the faltering of Chan’s smile, it was as if all the air was squeezed from his lungs. 

****

Chan’s sadness has a profound physical effect on Seungmin. Maybe he just discovered a new vampiric power. Or maybe he's just falling in love. 

****

“I'm sorry,” Chan grumbled, as he untied the satin ribbon keeping his cape fastened around his chest. It slipped from his shoulders, landing in a shiny and vaguely theatrical lump on the classroom floor. 

****

Without another word, Chan scooped it up and shoved it in his backpack. Now, he's left wearing his normal attire of jeans and a black sweatshirt. Honestly, the cape looked kinda good. Seungmin is finding himself missing it. 

****

By now, all the prying eyes of their classmates have ceased, as the start of the lecture nears. All gazes are focused on open textbooks and worksheets, but Seungmin still feels a white-hot brand stamped onto his forehead. As if it glows under the fluorescent lights, alerting the entire  _ world  _ to his unnatural existence. Vampire paranoia at its finest. And there's now a distinct aching in his frozen chest cavity, at the sight of Chan's excitement falling off his face. At the sight of that smile dropping, so did the ghost of Seungmin's heart. 

****

Great. Now he feels paranoid  _ and  _ embarrassed  _ and  _ guilty. That's a shitty combination if ever there was one. 

****

Chan  _ was  _ just trying to make Seungmin feel at ease. Albeit his plan was...weird…and misguided...and nonsensical...but he was trying to make Seungmin  _ happy.  _ Which seems to be the basis of  _ all  _ his actions, since Seungmin divulged his secret to him. It's odd, he thinks. What’s even more strange? How  _ Seungmin  _ finds himself thinking about Chan. 

****

Thinking about his goofy, crooked smiles. Thinking about those dimples in his cheeks, and the stars in his eyes. How fulfilled he looked at the sight of Seungmin stroking the fleecy textile of the scarf. He finds himself thinking about how  _ giddy  _ Chan is around Seungmin, how  _ excited  _ he is in the face of life  _ itself.  _ He's been daydreaming about Chan for the last week, since their fateful meeting in the woods. Chan has been Seungmin's desk partner for the whole semester, but it's like he's  _ new.  _ It's like Seungmin is seeing him with different eyes. 

****

Seungmin has steadily found himself beginning to care about Chan. Like  _ care  _ care. In a way he's never experienced for a human, since being turned. Hell, in a way he never felt when he  _ was  _ a human. 

****

He needs to make this right, while he still can. If not to see Chan’s smile again, then to make the sear of guilt leave his chest. 

****

“Hey, Chan,” Seungmin whispered, surreptitiously leaning closer to the human. The lecture has started, so he kept his voice as hushed as possible.

****

Chan hummed, but it was flat. Monotone, in comparison to the melodic notes that usually flow from his throat. The noise alone made Seungmin’s stomach pinch. 

****

“Do you want to come over to my dorm later? We can have a movie night, or something?” Seungmin murmured under his breath, and he found himself hoping. Hoping Chan will say yes. That he'll smile again. “As a thank you, for all you've done for me?” He means it. He means every word. He's thankful for Chan, more than the human can ever know. 

****

Chan stayed relatively stoic, as the ballpoint in his hand scribbled notes along his lined notebook. In perfect time with each droning remark from their professor. Seungmin worried his bottom lip between his teeth, as nerves ignited beneath his chilled skin. All this  _ emotion  _ over a  _ human. _

****

He really is the worst vampire in history. And you know what? Seungmin can live with that. He kinda has to—he  _ is  _ immortal after all. 

****

But after what felt like an eternity in itself, the firm line of Chan’s lips cracked. The corners of his mouth curled up, slowly peaking into one of his patented dimpled, blinding grins. Vampires aren't allergic to sunlight; it's another misconception. But Chan's smile is  _ so  _ bright,  _ so  _ luminous, Seungmin wouldn't be surprised if it caused his undead flesh to chip off his bones. As far as Seungmin’s concerned, Chan  _ is  _ the sun, and all the light and warmth and beauty that comes with it.

****

Chan subtly turned to look at Seungmin from beneath his lashes. 

****

“That sounds great, Seungmin.” He mused through his smile, genuine and joyous. Seungmin feels warm, deeper under the comforting weight of the scarf. 

****

“I'd love to hang with you later.” 

****

And with that, Chan went back to copying down his notes. Nonchalant. Casual. Seungmin, on the other hand, feels like  _ jumping.  _ Jumping for  _ joy.  _ He feels like whooping, like screaming a raucous  _ thank you _ to the heavens. He got his wish;

****

He got Chan to smile again.  _ And _ they'll be having a movie date tonight, at his dorm. This morning went from mortifying to amazing, just like that. With just a few simple words, and a party store vampire cape. Who would have thought?

****

Wait. Did Seungmin just say date?

****

Oops? Oh well. He's not even surprised at himself anymore. 

****

What else should you expect, from the worst vampire in the history of the undead? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this is actually the first chapter i wrote of this fic uwu and (perhaps coincidentally?) my fave of the entire story! Idk i just love how earnest chan is,,,and he’d look so cute in a vampire cape lets be real. Anyways i hope u guys enjoyed this chap as much as i enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Next chap is the last!!!! Let’s gooooo


	6. Kingdom Come

_Channie: hey minnie! I'm coming over now, is that cool? Also, I'm bringing a surprise!_

__

Seungmin grinned down at his phone, as he typed out his reply. Yes, he gave Chan his number after their meeting in the woods. No, they haven't been texting nonstop, everyday since. (Yes they have, but who’s keeping track.) 

__

And boy, does Chan _love_ surprises. Seungmin wouldn't be shocked to learn his middle name is “ _surprise!”_

__

_Minnie the Impaler: sure, come on over! And as long as it doesn't involve capes, i'm sure it'll be a great surprise_

__

_Channie: fear not, seungmin! That cape is in the trash where it belongs! See you soon~_

__

Seungmin giggled, the fond glimmer in his eyes refusing to part. 

__

_Minnie the Impaler: see you soon channie ^^_

__

And with that, Seungmin began to tidy his dorm. Out of nervous energy and a compulsion for perfection; at least when Chan is the viewer. 

__

Seungmin better hurry. He needs to save time to pretty himself up before Chan arrives. The vampire sighed, wistfully, as he shoved his phone into his back pocket. He straightened his wall calendar, even though it wasn't crooked to begin with.

__

He hopes Chan gets here soon. 

_**  
  
  
  
**_

(㇏(●╥╥●)ノ)

_**  
  
  
  
**_

15 minutes later, there is a round of knocking at his door.

__

Seungmin spent his time wisely, before the human's arrival; he can already smell Chan’s blood through the door, with not a moment to spare for more puttering about. He tidied up the herd of dust bunnies roosted beneath the legs of the sofa. Fluffed the throw pillows on the couch. Made sure they look _extra_ plump. He even splurged on his way home from school, and picked up a six-pack of Sprite from the quick mart on campus. Because Chan mentioned in passing that it’s his _favorite_ brand of soda. 

__

Seungmin's fridge is stocked to the brim with blood bags from the local hospital, but he made sure to stuff two cans of soda in between the packets of O positive and B negative. So they're nice and chilled, before Chan gets here. Seungmin even plucked a frosty can from the fridge, and placed it on a coaster on the coffee table. Ready for Chan. The drink is starting to bead with condensation, and Seungmin can only hope it retains the chill of the fridge by the time Chan comes in. 

__

_God,_ he cares about Chan _so_ fucking much. Enough for him to buy a six pack of pop his own physiology prevents him from drinking. Enough for him to rearrange his entire fridge, moving packets upon packets of blood to different shelves, so the pair of cans had ample space to get nice and cold. Enough for him to make sure his apartment is neat and presentable, when otherwise he wouldn't give two shits if a pile of unwashed boxers heaped in the corner. It's not like vampires sweat, anyways. But he moved it into his wicker hamper, because he wants Chan's first impression of his apartment to be _perfect._ Because when Chan is involved, he _cares._

__

More than he ever has. About anything. He can't find it in himself to be terrified of such a thought. Not anymore, at least. When Chan is a constant in his life, Seungmin simply _can't_ be scared. The human, in his essence, cancels out any and all fear. It's in his very nature to do so. 

__

He'll probably give the human the rest of the pop pack, anyways. It's not like Seungmin's got any use for them; he tried mixing soda and blood before and the results were…less than palatable. Suffice it to say, carbonated sugar and hemoglobin do _not_ mix. 

__

But with a final, scrutinizing once-over of his abode, Seungmin deemed it to be Chan-ready. Plus, he doesn't want to keep the human waiting too long, should his overexcitement get the better of him and he bust the vampire’s door to the ground.

__

Utilizing his superspeed, Seungmin found himself throwing the front door open in a blink.

__

Chan is standing before the threshold, a tied plastic bag grasped in his hand. Wearing the same outfit he wore to class, that spotless black sweatshirt and indigo jeans. With rips in the knees, exposing the milky flesh beneath. He’s already smiling, at the sight of Seungmin. 

__

Seungmin made the conscious decision not to wear Chan’s scarf during their hang out. For the first time since he was given the accessory, it’s hanging limp on a hanger in his closet and not between his clavicles. He felt naked without it. Empty. To quote Chan; _out of place._ But then Seungmin met Chan’s gaze. Met his glittering eyes and luminous smile, and he feels complete again. Just like that. 

__

“Hey, Minnie!” Chan happily exclaimed, as the vampire stepped to the side and ushered the human inside. 

__

“Sup, Channie.” Seungmin began, but his attention is instantly stolen by the unassuming bag clutched in Chan’s hand. But more specifically, its mysterious _contents._ “What's up with the bag?” It’s _definitely_ a food of _some_ sort. And strangely, it smells...kinda good? Weird. Seungmin’s biology makes it so human food smells utterly repulsive. 

__

Chan perked up, as he plopped down on Seungmin’s sofa. He set the bag on his coffee table, and deftly untied the knotted handles. “It's soondae!”

__

“Soondae?” Seungmin repeated, with a tilt of his head. Yup, definitely a food alright. A distinctly _human_ food. Seungmin can't eat human food; he _hasn't even_ tried human food in fourteen years. The name sounds vaguely familiar, but Seungmin hasn't been invested in human food for so many years, he can barely recall anything specific from his old life. 

__

Chan nodded, eagerly. Sending his brown curls flopping about. Seungmin wants to run his fingers through them. “Soondae is blood sausage! It's the surprise I mentioned!” 

__

_Blood sausage?_ Seungmin thought, as his lips parted in recognition. So _that_ explains the enticing smell! Seungmin is suddenly excited. And _hungry._

__

Once again putting his supernatural speed to good use, in under a second Seungmin zoomed over to the couch. Chan jumped, his broad shoulders jolting in shock, as Seungmin appeared out of _nowhere_ on the cushions with him. “W-woah!” He squeaked, throwing a hand over his undoubtedly speeding heart. Undoubtedly, because Seungmin can _hear_ it pounding behind his ribs. Oops? Seungmin _really_ needs to keep his powers at bay around Chan, should he give the human a _heart attack_ at the tender age of 22. 

__

Once Chan’s heart rate slowed, he allowed himself to laugh. Good naturedly. Tenderly. As he always does, when Seungmin is involved. He uncapped the plastic lid from the package of soondae, steamy and dappled with condensation, and Seungmin felt his mouth _water._

__

Without another word, the vampire plucked a slice from the tray, and popped it in his mouth. 

__

_Wow!_ He thought to himself in astonishment, _this tastes_ amazing!

__

Sure, human blood tastes _way_ better, but this stuff isn’t half bad. Seungmin feels... _normal,_ for the first time in fourteen years years. He’s _eating._ Socially. When he’s supposed to, and allowed to. For the first time since being turned, he feels _human._ It’s all thanks to Chan. 

__

And Chan is looking at him again. Softly, through hooded eyes. Affectionate eyes. Loving eyes—but Seungmin is too invested in shoving soondae into his maw to fully notice. His fangs grew as they sliced through the coagulated blood, on instinct alone. 

__

“Don’t you want some?” Seungmin asked the human, but each word was muffled and awkward from the soondae stuffed in his cheeks. 

__

Chan giggled, and waved away his offer. “Nah. I got it for you, after all. I want you to have it.”

__

Seungmin _swears_ he felt his long-frozen heart thud behind his archaic ribs. But that’s not _possible._ Seungmin is dead, for all intents and purposes. He’s not alive; meaning no heartbeat. But in the wake of Chan’s sentiment, he could swear up and down and left and right that he _felt it._ Felt his heart. 

__

It doesn’t make sense. Seungmin is starting to believe nothing does, when Chan is concerned. 

__

Seungmin swallowed the mouthful of blood sausage, after a few clumsy seconds of him willing the bite past the blockage of emotion in his throat. All this, over a human. Seungmin doesn’t mind anymore. He’s accepted it. 

__

That he’s falling for Chan. Maybe, that he _already_ fell. 

__

“T-thanks, Chan.” Seungmin murmured, as he cleared his throat. Then, he remembered what _he_ got for Chan—once the lovey dovey pink haze cleared from his eyes. 

__

“I got this,” Seungmin gestured at the single can of Sprite on the table with the point of his elbow. His fangs retracted back, as he pushed the last bloody bite down his throat. “For you.” The soda is sitting neat and unattended on a coaster, slick after being subjected to the room temperature of the living room. Seungmin made sure to drink his fill of blood packs before Chan arrived; he couldn't imagine the human taking too kindly to a tall glass of _blood_ on a coaster next to his soda. Although, this _is_ Chan we’re talking about here. He probably wouldn’t have minded at all.

__

In fact, Seungmin is sure he must be disappointed at the lack of blood bags on Seungmin’s coffee table. Oh well. Maybe he’ll indulge Chan’s vampire-obsession later, and let him watch him sink his fangs into a packet of AB negative. But Seungmin is getting ahead of himself. 

__

Chan perked up, his lips rounding in tandem with his eyes. “Thanks, Minnie!” He exclaimed, as he snatched the green can off the table, and cracked open the metal tab. Seungmin’s chest warmed, at the sight of Chan happily sucking down a few hearty gulps. His skin feels soft and tingly, like he’s wearing Chan’s scarf. As if Chan _is_ joy and life and love all converging beneath a mop of brown curls. Seungmin is starting to believe that he is. 

__

He needs to get this date-slash-not-date back on track, before he begins to drool. “So, what movie do you wanna see?”

__

Chan excitedly opened his mouth to answer, and Seungmin’s soondae-filled stomach plummeted to his toes. Oh no.

__

“Not Twilight!” Seungmin squawked, panicked. Frantic. He’d do _a lot_ for Chan, but he wouldn't do _that._ He’s not _that_ much of a self-loathing vampire. 

__

Chan grumbled at getting cut off, but is generally undeterred. Just like always. 

“Eclipse?”

__

“No!”

__

“New Moon?”

__

“ _Chan,”_

__

“Breaking Dawn? Part one?”

__

“No!”

__

“Part _two?”_

__

“ _No Twilight saga!_ None of it!” 

__

Chan’s blinding enthusiasm faltered. He deflated back against the couch cushions, his lips held in a petulant pout. It’s a staple, his pout. Seungmin suddenly has the innate urge to kiss it right off his lips. 

__

“What do _you_ wanna watch, then?” Chan asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, coupled with a faux-haughty raise of his nose. 

__

And that's the issue. Because Seungmin doesn't...really…know? He didn't plan this far ahead, ok?! He was too busy making sure his modest dorm was _spotless_ before Chan arrived! 

__

So after a few minutes of scrolling through Netflix—and some not-very-mature begging on Chan’s part—they _finally_ decided on a film for the night. Chan insisted on something vampire oriented (because _of course_ he did). And Seungmin is not shy with his unbreakable Twilight-ban in his house. Their compromise? 

__

After scouring the database’s (not very robust) vampire-themed library, the pair hit play on _Hotel Transylvania._ It satisfies Chan’s desire for an undead screenplay, and Seungmin’s for anything _but_ a certain vampiric saga. It’ll have to do. 

__

As the opening credits began, Chan crept across the sofa. Closer to Seungmin, until he cuddled up at the vampire’s side. Chan is so much larger than Seungmin; muscular wise, at least. But he fits perfectly, all snuggled up against his hip. He even nestled his head in the crook of Seungmin’s shoulder. His body is so firm and warm, like a furnace. Like a fire, juxtaposed to the human-shaped glacier that is Seungmin. 

__

Falling, falling, fallen.

__

Seungmin has fallen. He nested his head onto Chan’s fluffy curls, and let his frigid body melt into the human’s. He’s happy—and full. Full of love and affection. And soondae. He _might_ have gorged on a _bit_ too much soondae. 

__

All the lights are off in the living room, and the technicolor movie scenes bathe Chan’s angular features in an ethereal glow. Seungmin kept his eyes trained on him, more than the screen. 

__

Around a quarter of the way in, Chan broke the amicable silence. 

__

“Seungmin?”

__

The vampire hummed, sending a purr through Chan’s flank. 

__

“Can I ask you some more questions?”

__

Seungmin barked out a laugh, accompanied with a knowing roll of his eyes. _Really, Chan?_ Seungmin _truly_ thought he’d ticked off every question on the human’s never-ending list. Well, he won’t complain. He’s just content to talk to the human. To revel in his smile and his voice and his eyes. “Of course, Chan.” 

__

The contemplative silence lasted no more than thirty seconds. 

__

“Can you bite me?”

__

Seungmin was taken off guard, right off the bat. And in the same breath, he’s surprised it took Chan this long to ask. “Depends on where.” he answered truthfully. 

__

Chan swallowed hard, and leaned away from cuddling Seungmin. The vampire almost whined, instantly missing his comforting weight and addicting heat against his chilled flesh. Chan pointed up, “my neck?” 

__

Seungmin chuckled, low and deep. Chan never fails to surprise him. “No can do, Channie.” At the human's telltale pout of discontent, he elaborated.

__

“Do you _want_ me to turn you?” It was a joke, more than something serious. Rhetorical, mostly. 

__

Chan shook his head. Completely serious. _He_ isn’t joking. That much is obvious. 

__

“No,” he whispered, “I like having a heart. So it can beat for you.” 

__

_Fuck,_ Seungmin thought to himself, as he felt whatever ounce of his willpower left evaporate into nothingness. He’s in love with Chan. So, _so_ in love. He doesn’t care that he’s the worst, sappiest vampire to ever grace the earth with his undead presence. 

__

“Can I ask you something else, Seungmin?” It’s Chan. His voice sounds _different._ Soft— _scared._ For the first time since their meeting in the woods after school, for the first time since Seungmin told Chan he’s a _vampire,_ the human sounds afraid. 

__

The movie is long-since forgotten, reduced to a jumble of background noise and hyper-colorful blots movement. Seungmin shifted on the sofa, leaned his back against the arm so he can face Chan dead on. Give him the full, undivided attention he deserves. 

__

He nodded, spurring Chan to continue. The human's eyes are so dark, Seungmin can barely see them in the lowlight. Dark and glimmering; he’s scared. 

__

“Can you kiss me?” 

__

Seungmin’s breath hitched in his throat. So _that’s_ why Chan appears so uncharacteristically apprehensive. 

__

“Please?” Chan begged, in the face of Seungmin’s stunned silence. _Begged._ Seungmin’s predatory instincts awoke, a pilot flame stoked into a roaring blaze by the desperate quality of Chan’s plea. 

__

He wanted this, too. Wanted it _bad._ Wants _Chan_ with every fiber of his being. And now, the stars have aligned, in the living room of Seungmin’s dorm. 

__

Seungmin’s lips twitched into a smirk. Wicked and wanting and _hungry._ He was stuffed from the soondae, but now he’s _starving._ For Chan.

__

“Well,” Seungmin drawled, as he pounced on the human, “when you ask so _politely,”_

__

Chan gasped, as Seungmin hooked his arms underneath his broad hips. Without a word, Seungmin picked Chan clean off the cushions, and gently laid him down flat. Picked him _all_ the way up. _Moved_ him with total ease. Chan is larger than Seungmin in every regard; musculature, width, flesh sinewy and hard packed. And yet, Seungmin held the human in his arms as if he weighs less than a feather. As if he weighs _nothing._

__

“F-fuck,” Chan muttered, diamond pearls of sweat dappling beneath his fringe. “You're so _strong.”_

__

“Vampire perks,” Seungmin growled, voice velvety and smooth like caramel despite the devilish curl of his lips. Chan whimpered, seemingly in agreement. 

__

Seungmin clambered onto his lap, once Chan is safely out of his arms. He slung his legs over Chan’s hips, and pushed the human _all_ the way down, until they’re both laying on the sofa. Chan against the cushions, Seungmin draped across him. Snug. With not even an inch separated their figures. Seungmin may be a vampire, may have super strength and inhuman power, but Chan still feels so _sturdy_ and strong under his frame. It’s intoxicating. 

__

“S-seungmin,” Chan whimpered, his throat bobbing with an audible gulp. His usually confident tenor is crackling with need. _Broken,_ into pretty little shards of desire. Like a heap of glass shrapnel, so pretty and inviting that you welcome the sting of it slicing your finger. “ _Please.”_

__

Seungmin didn’t need to be asked twice. 

__

He cupped the human’s angular jaw, stroking a thumb across the flesh. It’s so hot under his perpetually cold skin. So _warm._ Like the sun. Like the fire rolling in his belly. 

__

Seungmin is so in love. 

__

And then, without another word shared between them, Seungmin dove forward. Their lips slotted together, and Chan keened at the sensation. He whined, quaking from the back of his throat, as their lips moved in perfect unison. His body tensed and released under Seungmin’s body, like the sea during a tempest. 

__

Seungmin licked at Chan’s lips—requesting entry. The human mewled, and instantly complied. Chan brought his hands up to cradle Seungmin’s cheeks, as he writhed in delight under the vampire’s kisses. Seungmin wants to commit those moans to memory. Wants to play them on an endless loop, knowing _he_ caused Chan to feel so good.

__

But suddenly, the din of their wet smooching faltered. Took a slight dive, because seemingly out of nowhere, the scent of Chan’s blood smacked Seungmin like a sucker punch. With physicality. With _force._ He felt the flesh of his cheek sear, as the floral bouquet of his blood charred his coherence to ashes. It’s all _too much._ Sensory overload at its finest. Their kisses, sloppy and wet and insatiable and _wanting._ The feeling of Chan’s body beneath Seungmin’s, how he’s burning under his freezing hold. Skin taut as his nerves went alight, trembling slightly under the vampire. His cheeks are red, all the way up to his ears, yet his skin is prickling with goosebumps. He’s a living, breathing, _beautiful_ contradiction. And Seungmin is hopelessly intoxicated. 

__

Chan’s blood smells like tangerine rinds and wild daisies and carnival cotton candy. Seungmin’s kisses became inconsistent, as he breathed in the fragrance. Sucked it down like it would save him from something unknown. Messy and stuttered, he snarled between smooches. His fingers unconsciously dug into the human’s cheeks, and Chan whimpered again. 

__

“Y-you want me to bite you?” Seungmin growled, guttural and beastly. His eyes are hazed with vampiric need, his stilled heart on fire from the smell of Chan’s blood. It smells _too good._ He _needs_ it. 

__

Chan whined, eyes heavy and glossy. Vaguely distant, as if he’s clawing his way through a dream. “Yes,” he slurred, “please bite me, Seungmin. _P-please_ ,” 

__

Seungmin kept his wild hunger in check, despite it pounding against his skull and threatening to crack delicate bone in two. He feels it stuffed behind his eyes and stopped up in his chest, slithering up his windpipe like a greedy serpent. He’s so, _so_ hungry.

__

He moved his mouth—lips puffy and slicked with Chan’s spit—from the human’s. With forcefully gentle movement, Seungmin pulled Chan’s tee down; exposing the milky flesh of his shoulder.

__

Seungmin licked his lips, as a new round of want knocked his consciousness into next month. All he can comprehend is _need_ and _Chan._

__

_Need Chan. Now._

__

Seungmin’s fangs grew, at the sight of the plane of flesh under him. Ready for the taking. Ready to be claimed as _his._ The sharpened canines itched behind his lips, as if personally goading Seungmin to dive in and take a bite.

__

And who is he to ignore his own instincts? 

__

Seungmin vaguely heard Chan whimper, as he threw his head back. And then, in one fluid and inhumanly fast move, Seungmin latched onto Chan’s shoulder.

__

The human gasped, shuddering and breathless, as Seungmin sank his fangs into his skin. The canines nestled into the dip of Chan’s shoulder, as Seungmin grasped for purchase along Chan’s body. 

__

He lapped at Chan’s blood, and even though his eyes are screwed shut they rolled back in his head. His blood tastes like clouds. Like unwrapping foil off a chocolate and popping it into your mouth. Like summer crabgrass under your bare feet. His blood tastes like fuzzy neon lights through a rain-fogged window, like a cold downpour after a dry spell. It’s indescribable. His blood tastes just as amazing as the man is himself. As if a sanguinary representation of the sheer amalgam of perfection and beauty that is _Chan._

__

Chan gripped at Seungmin’s tiny hips, with such strength the vampire is sure he’ll leave fingerprint bruises in his wake. 

__

Seungmin moaned, sending vibrations through his fangs and into Chan’s flesh. He continued to drink, until he deemed his hunger sated. For now. 

__

With restraint he didn’t know he had, Seungmin popped his fangs from Chan’s shoulder, and licked the two pinprick holes closed to stop the blood flow. Seungmin’s lips were already bruised angry red from their make out session, but now a coating of liquid scarlet glosses his mouth. A smear of blood stained the corner of his lips, and he darted his tongue out to collect the droplet. He’d be remiss if he let _any_ of Chan’s blood go to waste. 

__

Seungmin sat back, so he’s straddling Chan’s hips again. He wiped a hand over his lips; the back of his hand stained shining red. Dark red. Beautiful red, like the shade of Chan’s lips. The forgotten light of the tv bounces off the dampness, making it shimmer like melted rubies. Chan’s chest is heaving sharp and stuttered breaths at an uneven clip. Ragged breaths, purged from his lungs with each unsteady rise of his chest. He shoveled a gulp of oxygen down his throat, and asked, “can we do that again? Another time?” 

__

If Seungmin didn’t know any better, he’d say it was another thinly veiled beg. A bargain, waiting for the other end to be upheld. 

__

Seungmin tipped his head back and laughed, now that his mind-bending hunger has subsided. _Of course_ Chan would say that. Hell, that probably fulfilled _all_ of his vampire fan-boy fantasies. 

__

“Sure, Channie.” Seungmin acquiesced, because he’s the worst vampire to ever (not) live. As if that hasn’t been readily established yet.

__

“Yay!” Chan cheered, a beaming—yet overtly tired—smile stretching his lips. As if he _didn’t_ just have a _vampire_ sucking his blood like a leech. “I get to be Minnie’s personal blood bank!” 

__

Seungmin rolled his eyes, and left a chiding smack against Chan’s _non_ bitten shoulder. “Alright, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” 

__

Chan giggled, the notes all muddled and sleepy. It was still the most lovely, symphonic noise Seungmin’s ever heard. Chan locked his hands at the small of Seungmin’s back, and guided the vampire back down. Soon, Seungmin has his head laying nice and cozy on Chan’s chest. Right above his heart. He can hear it, beating slow and even under his flesh. Like a lullaby, threatening to send Seungmin into slumber despite it being against his supernatural biology. 

__

Chan carded a tender hand through Seungmin’s hair, and hummed in contentment. The purr rocked through Seungmin’s body, lighting off fuses of love and endearment throughout his nerve endings. 

__

“Seungmin?” 

__

More questions. Of course.

__

“Yes, Channie?” 

__

He felt Chan smile, even though he couldn't see it from his positioning. Felt it in the air, felt it send shockwaves down his spinal column. 

__

“Will you do me the honor of being my cool vampire boyfriend?” 

__

Seungmin smiled against Chan’s chest, grinning right into his heart. He thought about his answer for two, maybe three seconds?

__

“Only if you’ll do _me_ the honor of being my _slightly_ less-cool human boyfriend?”

__

Chan placed a chaste kiss on Seungmin’s forehead. His lips are supple like down. Still wet from Seungmin’s spit. “I think I can handle that, Minnie.” 

__

Once again, Seungmin felt the impossible sensation of his heart. He _felt_ it, as it sprouted hands and is trying to break its way out from behind his ribs. Trying to make him _live_ again. Chan has that effect on him, it seems. 

__

_You have a world inside you,_ Seungmin's mother used to tell him. But Seungmin’s world was stopped. The continental divides between the atriums of his heart have frozen solid. Seungmin’s internal world has been thrust into a permanent ice age. With no signs of thawing. 

__

But that's ok. It's _more_ than ok, he realized with the force of a brick to the head. 

__

Because he has Chan.

__

Chan is his world. 

__

Chan is his universe. His Milky Way and his nebula. As far as Seungmin’s concerned, Chan has asteroids shooting in his eyes and space dust sprinkled on his lashes. The Big Bang is put to shame with every beat of his heart. He wouldn't be surprised if a pack of moons orbit him, when Seungmin isn't looking. 

__

Which isn't giving said invisible moons much of a chance. Seungmin is _always_ looking. 

__

“So,” Seungmin mused, as he stroked a hand down Chan’s arm. His hand soon found the human’s hand, and their fingers interlaced. “Boyfriends?”

__

He felt Chan’s heart pound, a powerful and purposeful beat. It reverberated through the stillness in Seungmin’s own chest. “Boyfriends.” 

__

Seungmin hummed, satisfied. But then, he heard Chan suck in an intake of breath. He’s about to say something _really_ stupid. He can tell from the pitch of the inhalation alone. Not on Seungmin’s watch.

__

“Chan,” Seungmin stated, matter-a-factly. Voice flat and vaguely threatening. “If you compare us to Edward and Bella, I’m _going_ to bleed you dry.” 

__

Chan laughed, nervously, and muttered, “I-I wasn’t gonna say that, Minnie. Totally wasn’t...gonna say that...at all.” 

__

He’s as unconvincing as he is cute. So _very_ unconvincing, then. Extremely. 

__

But Seungmin doesn’t care. He just giggled, and darted up to smooch Chan’s jaw. 

__

Seungmin is the worst vampire ever, and he’s hopelessly in love. With a human.

__

With Chan.

__

He thinks he can live with that, though. Not like he really has a choice in the matter, anyways. 

__

But he has a sneaking suspicion immortality would be a chore, had he not been an idiot and revealed his secret to Chan.

__

Who would have thought that being a poor excuse for a member of the supernatural would’ve worked out so well for Seungmin?

__

Yeah. He’s a _real_ lucky vampire. 

__

The luckiest to ever skip through undead life, in fact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay it's finally over!! (also pls ignore seungmin being korean but not knowing what soondae is at the moment...) 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and if you did perhaps consider leaving a kudo? kudo support rlly means a lot to me 
> 
> If anyone wants to shriek abt Chan’s red hair with me,,,my comments are always open for a good chan shriek session


	7. Red Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special bonus chapter is here!!! i hope u enjoy! i’m so sorry it took me a month to upload this, i got lost in the sauce of posting skz one shots asksjd (Spoiler alert: this is just more vampire-themed seungchan fluff…..oops)

“C’ _ mon  _ Seungmin. Just take a  _ little _ sip! For me?”

****

Chan pushed a tall, frosty glass towards Seungmin, and the vampire physically recoiled. He turned up his nose, he crossed his arms tightly over his chest in a display of defiance, because Chan read something ridiculous on the internet. And now, he’s begging Seungmin to take a swig of  _ coconut water,  _ instead of blood. 

****

Typical. 

****

Seungmin eyed the glass with a healthy dose of suspicion and equal dose of disgust, as if the cloudy, pale liquid will sprout fangs in its own right, and bite down on his hand. 

****

“No, Chan.” Seungmin huffed, wiggling in his seat at his dining room table, until he put as much distance between him and the accursed glass of coconut water as possible. “I’m not gonna.” 

****

Seungmin may be undead, but he’s allowed to act like a petulant child when deemed necessary, thank you very much! He may be immortal, but he’s allowed to throw a tantrum every once in a while, right? And he would  _ readily  _ do  _ anything  _ for Chan, but  _ this _ ? No way! He has a wee bit of vampiric dignity left, and he’ll part with that once it’s pried from his cold, dead hands. And he’s technically already dead (and very cold), so that’ll be  _ quite _ the tall order. 

****

But then there’s Chan. Physically, sitting happily across the table. And figuratively, seeping tangible optimism and perpetual positivity into the room as if spores of pure joy float from his skin. 

****

As always. 

****

“ _ Please?”  _ Chan sing-songed, clasping his hands together and drawing out each vowel to  _ really  _ wear down Seungmin’s defenses. “Just try a little bit?” 

****

Seungmin scowled, “Why should I?! I’m a vampire, for god’s sake! I’m not supposed to drink this crap!” 

****

Chan instantly perked up in his opposing chair at the table. His eyes brightened substantially, as his dimpled grin became even  _ more  _ dopey and blinding. Seungmin did everything in his power not to become hopelessly hypnotized by the grin, but he felt his self-preservation beginning to wane. 

****

Chan has that effect on him. 

****

“Because,” Chan chirped, as if that in itself is a sufficient answer. At Seungmin’s unimpressed glower, he tacked on, “I read on the internet that coconut water can be used in place of a blood transfusion! It made me wonder about vampires, y’know? And….if  _ you  _ could drink it instead of blood?” 

****

Of  _ course  _ Chan wondered about vampires. Of course he saw a possibly-valid fun fact floating through the web, and his brain  _ instantly  _ went straight to the ‘ _ let’s try this on my undead-boyfriend’  _ option. Why is Seungmin surprised? 

****

And  _ of course  _ Chan swung by the campus quickmart after chem class, and picked up a single box of fresh coconut water. Seungmin isn’t surprised. Not anymore. 

****

Seungmin growled, low and rumbling. No offense to coconut water and it’s seemingly endless merits, but this is one of Chan’s most nonsensical vampire-adjcnet ideas yet. And that’s _saying_ something. Chan once drew a free-hand portrait of Seungmin on their bathroom mirror, because he thought Seungmin couldn't see himself in the reflection. Because he _‘wanted Seungmin to see how beautiful he is’,_ instead of stubborn emptiness in his place. Which, at a glance, sounds super romantic. And it _was._ Until Chan found out that Seungmin _can_ in fact see his reflection in the mirror, plain as day. And the free-hand mimic of his face Chan penned was in _permanent_ _sharpie._ And that he _totally_ got Seungmin’s nose wrong. 

****

The vampire doesn’t know which is worse. 

****

But a squiggly, inaccurate and very permanent marker drawing of his face on the bathroom mirror? He can deal with that. It may get him in a pickle with his RA when he finally moves out from this dorm, but he can  _ deal  _ with the fine on his tuition bill.

****

But  _ this?  _

****

Seungmin gritted his teeth, “Chan, if you read on the internet that jumping off a  _ cliff _ will make you magically sprout wings and fly, would you also make  _ me  _ your test dummy?” 

****

Chan seemed to genuinely contemplate the proposition. His lovely, glittering brown eyes looked off to the side, as he pondered. He tapped a finger to his chin, before saying, “Well, you’re immortal, so jumping off a cliff wouldn’t really affect you? In that case, maybe—”

****

“Chan! You completely missed the point!” Seungmin whined, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he writhed in his chair.  _ Goddamn it, Chan. _ Even when he’s trying to make Seungmin into some new wave brand of vegan vampire, he’s still adorable. Still wonderful. Still the love of Seungmin’s….not-life. Whatever you want to call it, the semantics don’t matter. 

****

Seungmin may not be alive, but he still has a life, and Chan is the center of it. Seungmin is no more than a moon, orbiting Chan’s light and brilliance and heat. Even when he takes everything he sees online at face value and his beautiful brain sprouts the strangest ideas in turn, he still makes Seungmin smile like his heart is functional in his chest. He still makes him giddy and tingly like his humanity hasn’t frozen solid beneath his pores. 

****

Chan bit down on his thick bottom lip, and Seungmin felt the last wisps of his willpower chip away to dust. “Please, Minnie? You can drink from me after, if it’s bad?”

****

_ If?  _ Seungmin thought with a scoff,  _ it  _ will  _ be bad!  _

****

But, with the promised bribe of a quick sip of Chan’s blood in return, Seungmin acquiesced.  _ Begrudgingly,  _ may he add. And perhaps against his better judgment. 

****

_ “Fine,”  _ Seungmin groused through another growl, as he snatched up the glass of ice-cold coconut water from the table. He can’t  _ believe  _ Chan convinced him to do this! What kind of self respecting vampire drinks  _ coconut water  _ in place of blood?! Even as a private experiment to placate his insatiably curious human boyfriend, he’d become a laughing stock if any other vampire found out! 

****

Well, if there’s  _ one  _ thing Seungmin’s learned about himself since he and Chan became an interspecies couple, it’s that he is  _ not  _ a self respecting vampire. At all.

****

And there’s always a bright side; at least Chan hasn’t begged them to role-play any Twilight scenes yet.  _ Yet.  _ Seungmin will count his blessings, as they come. 

****

So with that motivational sentiment in mind, Seungmin screwed his eyes shut, and took a tentative sip. 

****

And then, he  _ choked.  _ He coughed, and spluttered, and did  _ everything  _ in his vampiric power not to spray the small mouthful of coconut water across the table and  _ right  _ onto a poor, unsuspecting Chan. He forced the gulp down with strength he didn’t know he had, and shoved the glass away, spilling a few cloudy drops in the process. 

****

“Yuck!” Seungmin squeaked, his features scrunching into a wince of disgust. As he suspected, Chan’s brilliant plan to prove Seungmin can be the first sustainably-non-blood fed vampire didn’t exactly pan out. The stuff tasted awful! Like fire and brimstone and acid and dirt! The soondae may have been revelatory (and they order it as a weekly snack since), but this stuff? This was a  _ hard  _ no. 

****

Chan visibly deflated across the table at Seungmin’s visceral reaction, before slipping out of his seat. The patented pout of disappointment on his lips eased, as he looked lovingly at the supernatural boy before him. His eyes are starry and dark, and soon enough, Chan is smiling again. Like always. 

****

Without a word he padded over to Seungmin, and gently scooped the slighter boy into his arms. Seungmin may have super strength, but he himself is as light as a feather, and Chan easily picked him off his chair and securely into his arms. 

****

Chan plopped back down onto Seungmin’s seat, and pressed the vampire flush to his chest; tenderly maneuvering his body until Seungmin’s mouth is conveniently positioned right over his shoulder. 

****

Seungmin instantly melted, once cradled in Chan’s arms. The human’s hands are softly caressing Seungmin’s lower back, and he feels lucky—despite it all. The repulsive aftertaste of the damn coconut water is readily forgotten, once he’s snuggled up against Chan’s sturdy, warm body. Chan is the fiery sun to Seungmin’s frigid moon, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The human bent down to peck Seungmin’s nose, and he feels luckier. 

****

He feels in love. Because he  _ is _ .

****

“Sorry, Minnie. Guess it didn’t work, huh.” Mused Chan. Seungmin can hear the smile on his lips, without even needing to unscrew his eyes and look. 

****

“You  _ think?”  _ Jeered the vampire, but there’s no bite behind his bark. Which is a bit ironic, perhaps, given the fact that Chan just reached up a hand, and pulled the neckline of his shirt down; revealing the creamy flesh of his shoulder. 

****

Definitely ironic, now that Seungmin thinks about it. 

****

“I think I owe you this?” Said Chan, and Seungmin finally reopened his eyes. He sees Chan, hair curly and fluffed and begging for him to card loving fingers through the ringlets. He sees his eyes, deep brown and glimmering and drawing Seungmin in like a moth to a flame. He sees his lips, how they’re ruddy pink from the occasional bite of his teeth into the flesh. How they’re smiling at him, like Seungmin is the most beautiful thing in the world. He saw Chan nod at his exposed shoulder, still marked with two tiny, pinprick scars from the first time Seungmin took a taste of his boyfriend. 

****

Seungmin sighed. What is he gonna do with Chan?

****

“You don’t owe me anything, Channie.” Seungmin said it through a smile. He darted up and kissed Chan through a smile, too. 

****

Chan hummed into the kiss, before they broke apart. “But aren’t you hungry? Especially after what I just put you through?” Chan is grinning again, all lopsided and crooked. Bright, like the sun. He winked, and Seungmin could have sworn he felt his heart shimmy behind his archaic ribs. Trying to break free, and beat for the human boy who has become his world. 

****

“I am,” Seungmin answered truthfully. “But not for your blood. At least, not right now.”

****

Chan cocked his head to the side, sending fluffy curls flying. “For what, then?” 

****

Seungmin laid his head in the crook of Chan’s neck. Pillowed his cheek right over the two dark, circular bite marks in his flesh. He breathed in, and he smells Chan; the dried rose of his newest cologne purchase. The natural woody musk that  _ is  _ him, in essence. 

****

Seungmin answered truthfully again. “You. Just you.”

****

Chan said nothing, electing instead to relace his hands at the small of Seungmin’s back, pressing their bodies flush together again. He kissed Seungmin on the forehead, and the vampire fully melted into an undead puddle in his embrace. 

****

He’s lucky, and blessed, and in love.

****

Being a monster isn’t so bad, now that Seungmin found Chan. Being a supposedly non-existent beast has its perks, now that the human has become his everything. The stillness in his chest cavity is forgotten, now that he can listen to the steady beat of Chan’s heart whenever he pleases. 

****

Seungmin answered truthfully for a third time, and closed his eyes again. He nuzzled even deeper into the dip of Chan’s shoulder, and he is at peace. 

****

Finally. 

****

“Always you, Chan. Always, and forever, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this fic is over :)
> 
> Also me: *sees a post abt coconut water apparently being used as a substitute for blood transfusions and instantly thinks of This Au seungchan* ah shit, here we go again.
> 
> Askdfj I’m SORRY I COULDNT NOT WRITE A SHORT BONUS CHAP ABT THIS,,,but this fic is really, truly, over now! This au ended up getting Way more love than i ever thought it would, esp bc this is an Ultra rarepair !! Thank u everyone for reading, even if seungchan isnt ur main ship :’) It rlly means so much to me,,,see u in the next one! 
> 
> i have more fluffy vamp!skz content comin, so keep ur eyes peeled friends !! (㇏(●╥╥●)ノ)


End file.
